Field of Invention
The present invention belongs to the field of polymer blending and polymer processing, and specifically it relates to the preparation of an easily-plated PC/ABS alloy.
Description of Related Arts
The PC/ABS alloy, due to its excellent heat resistance, toughness, fatigue resistance and plating property, is widely used in automotive interiors and exteriors, such as interior and exterior door handles, nameplates, wheel housing, grating and decoration strips, etc. In electroplating technology, etching process is closely related to material property.
For PC/ABS material, because PC cannot be plated, the electroplating property of PC/ABS is not as well as ABS. With the same etching temperature, the etching time of PC/ABS is longer than electroplating ABS, which affects the electroplating efficiency of PC/ABS. After etching, the material surface is evenly distributed with pores, through which chemical Ni combines with the material, forming the coating. This combination is achieved through physical method, so the binding force is low.
In conventional electroplating process, etching solution is mainly composed of concentrated sulfuric acid and chromic acid, with strong oxidizing property, which converts the material from hydrophobicity to hydrophilicity through oxidizing material surface, thus lowering down the contact angle on the surface. This process makes etching solution spread on surface, so that it can uniformly etch rubber B distributed on the surface. This process can improve the hydrophilicity of material surface with plating solution.
PEO, as a kind of hydrophilous resin, is widely used in the field of medicine and cosmetic. The strong hydrophilicity of PEO may increase the hygroscopicity and moisture content of the material, which may degrade PC material as PC material is highly sensitive to moisture. That is the reason why PEO is rarely used in the field of modified PC.